Never Look Back
by Tarnished Silver
Summary: slashy......starts out sorta angsty but it's a funny one.....mpreg......
1. Default Chapter

***Please don't judge the story from the first chapter, it's rather different from the rest of the story...as it's not really funny at all.....but it WILL be! Just hold on.***  
  
If anything, the day was turning out to be rather uneventful. Legolas sat back with his hands folded behind his head, looking out the window. Everything in Mirkwood, seemed so ........*still*. This was something he had once appreciated, and even loved, but now after the adventure and action of war, it all seemed dry, and bored him to no end.  
  
"Eggosh?" Legolas turned around quickly and saw his niece standing on the floor in front of him with her hands on her hips. Legolas his a smile, and walked towards Melda. At only 4 elvish years, she was very small, and had just begun to walk around and talk. More likely, Legolas thought with love and annoyment, begun to *order*. And her first word had been Eggosh, which was how she tried to say Legolas' name, but her lisp prevented her from doing it properly.  
  
"What is mela?" Legolas asked, swinging his niece into his arms.  
  
"Eggosh....where's Mommy?" Melda demanded. Legolas felt his grin fade away, as he thought about his sister Thréthiel, whose name Melda also bore. She was only called Melda by her closest friends and family.  
  
"Mommy had to leave Melda, she was.....sick." Legolas said weakly, thinking about how he was supposed to explain to his niece that her mother had abandoned him here with her father, dead.  
  
"But, I dint want Mommy to leave." Melda pouted adorably. Legolas sighed, and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I know honey, but I'm here to take care of you." And Legolas promptly lifted Melda back into his arms, and threw her into the air, and caught her only an instant before she fell, just to frighten her.  
  
"Eggosh, I love you." Giggled Melda happily. Legolas looked out the window and thought about his own love. Where was he? Was he thinking about Legolas as much as Legolas thought about him?  
  
"Where are you Aragorn?" whispered Legolas as he went to put Melda back to sleep.  
  
***I KNOW, it's so goddamn angsty.....but the humour WILL COME....I promise..and don't worry about Melda......she may or may not be temporary. So review and keep on readin'*** 


	2. Meanwhile

***It's a rather short chapter but I didn't have time for a long one.....so you'll just have to make do...***  
  
MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE OUT IN NOWHERE----while Legolas looks longingly out the window for his....erm....*love*  
  
"Aragorn I'm tired, can we please sit down?" Frodo whined for the millionth time. Aragorn gritted his teeth and turned around quickly to keep from beating the shit out of the annoying bastard.  
  
"If I told you once Frodo I told you a hundred times. We are NOT stopping. I want to get to Mirkwood as fast as possible so it remains a surprise for Legolas, otherwise someone might see us and tell him. Do you understand?" he asked angrily. Frodo sighed, and continued trekking on without answering. Aragorn took this for a yes and kept walking. He couldn't wait to see Legolas again, it had been to long, and he missed him like crazy. It was going to be great.  
  
"Aragorn...." Frodo began again. Aragorn forgot all pretence of trying to be nice to Frodo and whipped around.  
  
"If you speak one more time Fatty, I'm going to gouge your eyes out.......Get it?" Aragorn threatened. Frodo nodded meekly and continued the rest of the way quietly, only stopping to comment on the spot that Aragorn chose to camp that night.  
  
"It's very.......homey." Frodo said weakly, looking around at the cold and cruel looking cave that Aragorn had brought him to.  
  
"It's not *homey*....it's practical, and no amount of bitching from you is going to keep us from staying here." Aragorn said, and promptly fell to the floor in exhaustion.  
  
"But I never-"  
  
"Shut up Fatty." Aragorn growled, and then proceeded to fall asleep, and dream sweet dreams about his blonde haired love, who was so near, yet so far.  
  
***Stupid angst, it's just beginning to fade.......hmm....I wonder what Melda will do. Maybe Frodo and her can......well anyways that's my job.....YOUR job is to review.....and so far no one is!!!!!!!!!!! Please review....and I promise to put new chapters up as fast as I can..*** 


End file.
